


Proof of Worth

by Fianna9, gatekat



Series: Creatrix'verse [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gender Issues, Kidnapping, M/M, Mech preg mentions, Misogyny, Pre-War, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the twins nearly adults and Prowl's next heat expected soon, a pair of exiled Praxians decide that there is no way Jazz is worthy of Prowl and set about correcting the insult to their city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> This comes to you from old cultures where if the husband died his wives became married to a brother to keep the children cared for an the bloodlines in the family. Thus a lot of misogynistic views are directed towards Creatrix.
> 
> Population Ratios:  
> 70% Summa (neuter, can not breed)  
> 25% Attar (can only sire)  
> 5% Creatrix (carriers)  
> These are spark traits and not inherited. No one knows why a given newspark becomes one or another.
> 
> Prowl is: <http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Resonance-Prowl-254774764>

Prowl woke with a start at the crash downstairs. That didn't sound like an accident. He scrambled off the berth and started towards the door. Another crash made him freeze and lock the door. Remembering his orders if something happened while Jazz was gone he quickly headed for the wash room. The noises sounded too close to the stairs to make it to the guest room to hide. With another door locked behind him he worked his way to the hiding hole secreted behind the shower wall.

Should he comm Jazz? It would give him away to the intruders, but his Attar should know.

::Jazz! Intruders!:: He sent a quick comm before shutting it down and heading into the safety spot. Closing it up tight behind him he hoped the lock on the guest room would also fool them long enough for Jazz to get home with Enforcers. Whoever was here had managed to subdue Glory, a fully trained Defense Force Summa!

The noises came close and Prowl could hear two voices, one frighteningly rough. Then something else about those voices registered. They were speaking in Praxian!

He heard them smash through the guest room door. Even more nervous, he pressed as far away from the door as he could and dampened his field as much as possible. These didn't sound like ordinary burglars, and he quietly scratched a small glyph _Praxus_ into the floor in the corner. He hoped he didn't need it, but he knew to leave any trace he could in case Glory was dead.

He huddled there, trying not to shake as they broke into the master berth room.

 _"Try smelling him out. Your an Attar!"_ The lighter of the two voices wasn't even trying to be quiet anymore. _"He's here somewhere."_

He heard the berth smash into a wall. Cringing, he clamped down on all his vents and shut his systems down as far as he could. Maybe the fact he slept in the room all the time would hide his scent heading into the wash room?

His futile hope was dashed as the wash room door shattered open. _"He's here somewhere."_ The rough voice growled as the room was torn apart.

When the door to the hiding spot was torn off Prowl saw two Praxians backed by the light. One mostly black, the other mostly red and blue.

"There you are," The black one's tone changed rather abruptly to something almost soothing as he reached in to tug Prowl out. "No Praxian should be with an outsider. I'll breed you true to our line."

"Please, leave me here with Jazz." Prowl pressed closer to the wall, scrambling for any sort of handhold to keep from being pried out. Why were they trying to take him from Jazz? He was such a good Attar.

"You're coming with us." The other Praxian, the one with the lighter voice calmly watched as Prowl was dragged out of the hole. "We'll straighten out the mess those outsiders made in your processor. Imagine a Praxian Creatrix with an Iacon Attar. Disgraceful."

"We'll treat you as you should be, as a _Praxian_ ," the Attar affirmed as Prowl was pulled fully into the open between the pair. They were not much larger than Prowl, but with heavier armor than Prowl was used to seeing. "Now come like a good Creatrix."

Prowl whimpered and twisted trying to get away from them but couldn't break the Attar's grip. He was dragged out of the destroyed wash room and out through the berth room. Everything was toppled and trashed. "Please let me go." He pleaded again, even though he knew it was futile. This was an Attar with no hope of buying a Creatrix, so he was stealing one. If Jazz couldn't get him back before his next heat, he would belong to these mecha.

"Relax Prowl," the Attar almost cooed despite pushing him into the hallway. "We're going to take good care of you."

"How do you know my name?" Prowl could help but ask as he dragged towards the stairs. Maybe Glory was still conscious and could hear them? It was a silly question, but anything could be useful for Jazz. 

"How could we not find out everything once we heard about you?" the Summa blatantly looked Prowl over as he stepped around them as they reached the stairs. "So pretty. We'll need to get you repainted; you'll look even better then."

"Not ... not until my heat," Prowl said the only defense he could and spotted Glory on the floor. He was tied up, banged up and dripping a bit of energon, and gagged, but he was definitely alive and likely to remain that way.

"Right, right, not until it's official," the Attar agreed as they left the home and Prowl was pushed into the back of a small transport. The Attar got in with him while the Summa got in to drive

"It'll be okay, pretty," the Attar stroke Prowl's sensory panel to comfort him. "Soon you'll forget all about that ugly foreigner."

He tried to comm Jazz as he watched his home disappear from sight but like before, there was no reply.

* * *

Jazz was three joors into his shift and having a good night. The club was busy, the energon in demand and the band was well received by dancers and listeners alike. He was working his way around the tables, talking up his customers when the door opened to three mecha that did not look like they were here for fun. He excused himself and headed for the Enforcers as they scanned the crowd from near the door.

"How can I help ya gents?" Jazz put on his best charming drawl.

"Attar Jazz?" The lead Enforcer asked looking him over and running a quick scan. The other two were keeping a path clear around the door.

"Yes," he answered truthfully and didn't show how much he tensed.

The lead Enforcer motioned towards Jazz. "Something has happened and we need to speak with you outside."

Jazz nodded then half turned to catch the bartender's optic to signal that he was in charge for now and followed the Enforcers outside.

After they stepped away from the crowd outside the club, the lead Enforcer spoke. Jazz noticed the other two were between him and the crowd. "Someone broke into your home, and Summa Glory was taken to medical. Attar, was your Creatrix home tonight?"

"Yes," Jazz tensed sharply and only barely resisted the urge to transform and rush home. "He wasn't found?"

"No, sir, he hasn't been located. We need you to come down to the house." The Enforcers all transformed and waited for Jazz to join them. It didn't take longer than for the words to register and Jazz was glad for the Enforcers around him giving him authority to speed when traffic permitted. It didn't take long but felt like forever before they pulled up in from of his home, and it really was his home after two centuries.

The front door had obviously been broken open. An Enforcer was examining the smashed furniture and energon stains in the entry and living room. Jazz could hear a voice upstairs.

"I know where he should have gone to hide. He wouldn't come out except for me," Jazz still had enough sense to clear it with the Enforcers.

"Lead the way." Two of the Enforcers followed him through the badly torn up house and up the stairs. His first stop was the guest room and the hidden floor vault. Though the room was torn apart, the vault's hatch was intact.

"Prowl?" Jazz called out as he accessed the control pad under the edge of the berth to open the sliding hatch. He made a quick dive for the short passage that led to a storage space inside the stairs, then crawled out. "Three more spots to check."

The sparkling room wasn't significantly damaged. Jazz reached behind the toy chest and touched both of the back hinges. A small panel opened in the back wall, and Jazz climbed up the small handholds to the space above. "Prowl?"

With a sigh when only darkness greeted him he dropped to the floor. "Master washrack," he said as he passed the Enforcers on the way there. The berth was smashed against the wall, and the door to the wash room was shattered. Jazz went straight in and found the secret panel torn open. The scrapes of black and white paint marked it as the location Prowl had been dragged from and Jazz felt his panic bloom again.

"What is known?" Jazz whirled to face the Enforcers as he prepped comm-calls to his kin and closest friends.

"According to Agent Glory two individuals broke in and incapacitated him. He may have more information after he gets out of medical, but it looks like we have to treat this as a bond abduction." One of the Enforcers looked around shaking his head. "We'll get this cataloged for the case afterwards."

"Thank you," Jazz gave a curt nod. "Do you need me for anything or can I get to work?"

"We'll eventually need you to confirm the list of damage and any other missing property but that can wait until after the heat. Good luck." The Enforcer went back to taking images of the damage.

"Thank you," Jazz nodded and first commed the twins to get home _now_ and help the Enforcers with damage and theft reports. Then he pinged his sire and hoped the mech was still up as he left the home and began driving to the family home.

::I assume you are aware of the time?:: Crossbeam growled.

::Yes. Were you notified that Glory is in the hospital or why?.:: 

::What happened to him?:: Crossbeam sounded a lot more alert.

::There was a break in at my house. Glory was badly beaten but expected to recover fully and Prowl kidnapped. Enforcers are assuming a bond abduction. House got thrashed.:: Jazz filled him in.

::Who have you contacted besides me?:: Crossbeam woke Skysong and Quicksilver.

::The twins. Ordered them to get home and help the Enforcers, then make sure someone is home until the front door is repaired. My staff knows I won't be back tonight and that I left with Enforcers and not in cuffs, but not what's going on. You were my first call after that.:: Jazz replied. ::I'm headed to your home now.::

::I'll contact the rest of the family and let them know what's going on. Do you have any information about the attackers?::

::They're likely Praxian,:: Jazz relayed what he was sure the Enforcers hadn't noticed. ::Prowl scratched a simple glyph for Praxus in the hiding spot before he was taken. Glory might be able to fill us in on more when he's awake.::

::The Enforcers are concerned with tallying the damage; they won't help with Prowl's retrieval. I'll have Shimmer speak with our contacts in Praxus once we have more details from Glory.:: Crossbeam's displeasure was clear.

::What should I do?:: Jazz asked.

Crossbeam replied quickly. ::Have Sideswipe start contacting the neighbors to see if anyone will admit to seeing anything; he's the mostly likely to charm information of them. Let Sunstreaker deal with the Enforcers and the damage. You need to get in touch with anyone you know that you think can help find him. Once we have more information from Glory we'll tear the city apart and find him. No one steals from us. Skysong is talking to Shimmer and Aria right now; Quicksilver has Cadence and Skybeam on comm.::

::I'm headed to the club then,:: Jazz changed his destination. ::Most of my contacts and friends will be there or most readily go there.::

::I'll let you know as soon as we here anything from Glory.:: Crossbeam promised.

* * *

Crossbeam watched the last of his descendants finish filing into the living room. He was furious over the attack on his offspring and his heir's property. It was fortunate Glory hadn't been severely injured and was able to help them locate the abducted Creatrix. He knew Glory was eager for a second round with the abductors. Everyone was present. "What do we know about the attackers? Glory?"

The younger mech snapped to attention. "Two Praxians, one blue and red, the other mostly black. The black one had Defender training and more fighting experience than I've had."

"How many panels?" Jazz asked, quivering in his eagerness to _do_ something.

"Same size as Prowl's," Glory answered quickly.

"That's one. So lower-status free citizens. An escaped slave would have half a panel. Someone of means or political power has two or three," Shimmer added.

Skyblast thought things over for a klik before speaking. "They probably can't afford to buy a Creatrix, and they're willing to risk the social and financial ramifications of bond abduction. I doubt we're looking for model citizens."

"I'll bring that up to my friends who know those areas. Do we have any idea how many one-panel Praxians are in Iacon?" Jazz looked around. "Could really narrow down our hunt if image-records are kept."

"You said one was trained?" After Glory's affirmative nod Shimmer continued. "A lower status, black Praxian with Defender training paired--possibly mated--with a red and blue, lower status Praxian. Both with possible criminal tendencies. Do we know for certain which one was the Attar?"

Sideswipe answered. "According to Glyph, she woke up and saw a red and blue mech get into a transport and pull away from the house. She's the neighbor that called the Enforcers."

"So if they behaved like a normal pair, the black one is the Attar," Crossbeam said. "No guarantee, but it's likely."

Glory was eager to get started, wanting to make up for his disgraceful showing. "Shimmer and I can start going through our channels in Praxus. The local Defenders might tell me a few things if I have something good enough in trade."

"Like what?" Jazz asked. "You know I have quite the access to special high grade and mixes not on the open market."

"Anything Prowl would like is probably an option for trade; he's from the same caste as a lot of the Defenders in Praxus." Glory thought for a bit. "This can't just be chance; they struck when the twins and Jazz were gone. Did they target him because he's a Praxian Creatrix? That might give more insight into them."

"He has an intense fondness for crystal and solar energon, and likes things acidic, spicy and bitter," Jazz rattled off the quirks of his bonded's tastes.

"Or maybe not," Shimmer spoke up. "Forget the crystal energon. They make the best in the empire and they don't export to speak of. The fuel I've had in Praxus was not particularly bitter. They do seem to have a fondness for spice and sweetness with an acidic accent."

"Right. So stick to solar, or any other standard production high grade and additives," Jazz rubbed his stubby sensor horn. "If they want anything special, comm me and I can tell you if I can get it."

"When talking, keep in mind that Praxians are notorious for being insular and sparkline proud," Shimmer nodded. "I doubt they came to Iacon looking for him, but once they heard about a Praxian Creatrix with a non-Praxian they probably did target him for that reason. Don't be surprised if you have to pay more once they work out the Creatrix is Praxian and his Attar is not."

Glory took in Shimmer's advice. "So we try to get as much information as we can about the pair before the Praxians find out about Prowl. I should start my inquiry into Praxus tonight. Hopefully those two haven't starting spreading the word to Praxus yet."

"Go. Let us know as soon as you learn anything." Crossbeam sent the younger mech off.

* * *

Prowl resisted the desire to growl at the mech touching what was not his to touch and the urge to snarl at himself at how good it felt. Yes, his Attar Jazz liked to stroke his sensory panels and made it feel good. He'd never made it feel _this_ good though.

"They never took proper care of you, did they?" The Summa who'd introduced himself as Smokescreen sat down next to the berth and offered Prowl a clear energon treat. "Would you like one? We brought them with us from Praxus."

"Attar Jazz took very good care of me," Prowl managed not to moaned as his sensory panel-joints were carefully stroked to ease the tension in them. "He is a very good Attar."

"But he forced you to carry those poor half-breeds. Your creations don't even have sensor wings," Smokescreen spoke with pain at the concept.

"My creations are perfect just as they are." Prowl snapped at him, anger at the insult to his offspring breaching through the pleasure and making him risk being punished.

"For what they are, I'm sure," Smokescreen soothed over the insult. "But wouldn't you like creations that look Praxian better? They'd be so lovely. You are of such lovely construction."

"I don't care whether they look Praxian; I want them to be happy and loved. Like I am with Attar Jazz." Prowl wanted to pull his panel away from the mech holding him but wasn't sure he could make himself move from that touch on his panel.

"Don't you want your creations to be attractive? To be able to go home and be accepted?" Smokescreen asked cajolingly.

"Their home will here, and they will be beautiful whether or not they have panels." Prowl whimpered. He hadn't been back to Praxus in a very long time. They weren't the best of memories, but it was still _home_ and he longed for it.

Smokescreen reached over and stroked Prowl's chevron. "I don't know what they did to you but don't worry we'll get your processor straightened out."

Prowl shivered. The touches felt so good. He wanted to reject them, but he couldn't bring himself to. This pair were being so nice. He only hoped they stayed this way.


	2. Retrieval

Glory sat down in the booth next to Jazz, ignoring the twins grumbling as they ate diner food instead of Prowl's cooking. He still felt guilty about his failure to protect the Creatrix, and he wasn't looking forward to Jazz's reaction to his news. "The Praxians admitted the Attar is most likely a former Defender named Barricade."

"Which means we now know what at least one of them looks like?" Jazz perked up, his meal largely forgotten.

"Yes, I managed to get a holo of him. I've also got the list of energon we need to send them as thanks for their cooperation." Glory laid the image on the table and passed the list to Jazz. All four mechs studied the black Praxian intently.

"Did you get anything on his companion? It seems likely they are mates and would have met in Praxus," Jazz asked as he absently went back to his meal and studied the image of his quarry.

"All they'd tell me is he's a gambler with a reckless streak. I sent Shimmer the information as soon as I got it, and she's confirmed the id through her sources. We believe his name is Smokescreen, but I don't have a holo yet." Glory wished he had more news for Jazz but at least they had a tentative id on the thieves. Hopefully they could find them soon and take the pair out without too much collateral damage.

"How much access do you have to visitor logs and tracking systems?" Jazz asked, not even sure how much existed, never mind what his brother was authorized to look at.

"Not enough to find them." Glory hated disappointing his brother. "It's helping that we've identified him as an ex-Defender. A lot of my coworkers are sympathetic about the theft and are keeping their optics open for me, but this a family matter not a criminal case."

"It helps that Praxians are so rare outside their city too," Jazz sighed and gave no outward sign he was answering a comm until the news penetrated his awareness. Suddenly all three were staring at him. "Friend of mine is looking at a blue and red one-panel Praxian right now."

"Where is he?" Sunstreaker demanded as the twins scrambled out of the booth, both desperate to get their carrier back.

"Lower Iacon," Jazz pinged them the location as Glory quickly scooted out of the way. "No getting ahead of me," he added firmly when they looked about to bolt. "The last thing we need is for one of them to realize who we are and take off with Prowl." He glanced at his brother and commed the location to his entire family and several friends that were useful in a fight. "Coming?"

"Gladly, I want a rematch with those two." Glory fell into step behind Jazz as the four of them headed towards the door and were quickly on the road. The drive took forever, especially when Jazz held them to speeds where there was minimal chance that the two mechlings would spin out of control, but soon they were waved over by an unremarkable looking mech, one of tens of thousands in the city of normal build and basic alt. Jazz greeted him with a grin and easy hand. "Thanks for the call, Camber."

"Glad to help," the mech shook hands firmly. "Not going ta lie, the reward got me out here, but I really hope it's them so you're back on stage more often."

"If it's them I'll arrange a private show for you and some friends in a few decaorns." Jazz promised. "Where did he go?"

"In that building. He rode the lift to the fifth floor," he motioned to the one next to them. "I'm not sure what room though."

"Once we're on the floor I'll data burst the Enforcers to be ready for damage reports." Glory turned to the twins. "You two will block one exit, and I'll hold the other until more help arrives."

"And I will ask the desk for the room number and access code," Jazz grinned dangerously. "I'm sure he'll cooperate to avoid the additional unrentable rooms."

They all nodded. The twins went for the elevator, while Glory headed for the service entrance on the side and the settled just inside the staircase door on level five while Jazz walked casually into the office.

"Good afternoon," Jazz said amiably before the clerk could greet him. "I'm looking for the Praxians. One black, one black and white and one red and blue. This is a registered bond napping."

"You have proof?" After Jazz sent him the case link, the mech wilted torn between whatever bribe he'd been paid and dealing with his boss after the damage. "They're in room 508; here's the code. Please don't break the other rooms; it takes forever to get the credits to fix them."

"We won't go anywhere they don't first," Jazz promised. It wasn't quite what the clerk wanted, but it was better than many would give. With a cheerful smile Jazz strolled to the lift, but with each step he took, more and more of that friendly demeanor fell away. By the time he joined his creations on the fifth floor he'd worked himself into a deep scowl and as ready for real violence as he could get without a direct threat. "Let's go."

The three of them stalked down the corridor towards the room, the twins flanking their sire until they reached room 505. They paused, unhappy at being told to hang back but unwilling to leave the pair a possible escape route with Prowl. Sideswipe stopped ahead of Sunstreaker, ready to move in to assist if his sire needed him. His optics cycled when he saw a blaster in Jazz's hand, but then the door was open and he had to focus on tracking anything that wasn't kin for movement.

Jazz let out a snarl and charged into the room.

Sideswipe heard his carrier cry out "Jazz!" just as an angry voice yelled "Get out!" A blaster went off, but he couldn't tell if anyone had been hit. That was one voice. Where was the other one?

The elevator opened behind them and a heavy frame slammed into Sunstreaker as he turned around. The golden twin went down, unconscious, before Sideswipe could do more than realize someone was there. He let out a yelp of pain as the black frame slammed into him, smashing him into a wall. Sideswipe heard Glory yell, "He's out here!" but focused on trying to snag one of the mech's panels. He knew he didn't have a chance of taking the Attar out by himself, but he'd do as much damage as possible before he dropped.

"Stop the Attar!" Jazz roared at Glory from inside the room where he was struggling with the Summa. Smokescreen was lighter and less trained than his mate, but he fought dirty on instinct. It was debatable who was more surprised at how dirty Jazz fought when pressed, but with one sensor wing panel torn off in the process of a throw, Smokescreen went down and stayed down.

Barricade let out a roar as his mate fell. Glory cursed and took aim at the Attar, not wanting to shoot his kin. Ignoring the fingers tearing into the panel Barricade seized Sideswipe's grasping arm and slammed the younger mech into a door. Glory snapped off a shot hitting Barricade in the shoulder before charging the enraged mech. As he passed the open door he absently noted that Jazz was still standing, mobile, and had collected Prowl in his arms.

"Stay." Jazz hissed at Prowl as he ran towards the fight. He knew he should focus on getting Prowl out and safely home, but these were his creations and brother. He couldn't leave them.

Barricade threw Sideswipe at Glory, who leaped over the now-prone frame to tackle the Attar trying to knock him off his feet. Even as he slammed into the Praxian, he could feel Barricade's claws gouge into his sides trying to rip the Defender open. Suddenly Barricade stilled.

"Relax or have you processor blown out," Jazz hissed from behind the Praxian.

"You degrade him with your half-breed offspring, outsider." Barricade snarled as he reluctantly let go of Glory. "He should be with us in Praxus where he belongs."

"Except you've been banished from Praxus. You wouldn't be going back there anyway," Jazz rumbled while Glory stumbled back and regained his bearings enough to glance at Prowl, who was staring with undisguised horror at the crumbled forms of his creations.

"On your knees, hands up," Glory ordered as he pulled out a pair of cuffs. "How down is the other one?"

"Out cold. Tore a wing off." Jazz replied as Barricade was handcuffed. "Medics and Enforcers are on the way."

Once Barricade was subdued Prowl headed over to Sideswipe. Gently he started checking over the battered Summa. "Don't worry 'bout me; I'll live." Sideswipe nuzzled his carrier, basking in the open affection. "You okay, carrier?"

"I'm unhurt." Prowl hugged Sideswipe before looking anxiously over at the unconscious Sunstreaker, obviously wanting both twins close to him.

"Go sit by him," Sideswipe nuzzle Prowl, his voice low. "I'll scoot over."

"Be glad I'm a smart hunter," Jazz grumbled at Barricade. "You _might_ just manage to pay off the fines in the work houses and not end up sold."

"We'll pay it; we won't ever be slaves." Barricade stared at Prowl as he cuddled his creation, optics locked on the other who was slowly stirring. He obviously wanted Sunstreaker near but was unwilling to leave Sideswipe or get too close to Barricade to reach him. Disgust filled Barricade's voice as he looked at the mech. "You want to be with these outsiders and carry half-breeds instead of raising your own kind? Did they completely reprogram you?"

Prowl glanced to Jazz, who nodded.

"Yes, I wish to be with my Attar Jazz," Prowl answered. "My creations are loved, have a strong family and will bring much honor to it. I am cared for here. Far better than I was at home."

"Some day you'll realize the travesty of what they've done to you." Barricade growled as Glory cleared a path by dragging him off to the side. Once the Attar was moved, Prowl slipped an arm under Sideswipe's undamaged arm and helped him limp over to his twin. 

"Guard him while I pull his mate out?" Jazz glanced at Glory as sirens became audible. All sides that had been called were well aware of the level of violence these conflicts could create.

"Go," Glory nodded, only to tense when the lift came up and opened. That tension drained when he recognized Cadence and Skyblast along with three mecha that he didn't know. If his brother and his mate were willing to trust them, so was Glory.

"I'll help Jazz." the half-Seeker almost flew to the opened room. Cadence, however, was firmly focused in triage mode as he assessed damaged and went to work patching it up.

"We're Jazz's friends," the seeming leader of the other three address Glory. "Anything need doing?"

"I'd appreciate it if one of you could go help Skyblast with the Summa. Jazz, why don't you go to Prowl and the twins. The three of us can guard this thug." Glory watched patiently for the Enforcers. Hopefully this would be the only mess they'd have to deal with before Prowl's heat started.

* * *

"It's pretty late; you should probably head upstairs." Sunstreaker watched Prowl fuss as he put the dishes away, wanting to help but knowing better than to offer right now. Prowl had been in complete domestic mode ever since they were allowed to leave the family compound, and he wanted everything back in its proper place. It was a comforting sense of normality to the family having the Creatrix back in his personal domain, and Prowl seemed to be calming down now that he was back where he belonged.

"Are you certain you ate enough? There's plenty of leftovers if you get hungry tonight." Prowl could tell the twins in particular were enjoying his hovering, and he was indulging his family every way he could think of. It was such a relief to be home; he'd been so worried he'd never see any of them again. To have them welcome his attention and all the trouble they went through made his spark warm even as it terrified him that it had happened. 

"We're sure, Carrier," Sideswipe stood and embraced him for a nuzzle. "If we have anything more we'll be too buzzed to recharge."

Jazz stepped up and easily claimed the embrace from Sideswipe. "We've both been too stressed to do more than recharge lately. I've missed my Creatrix," he purred softly with a seductive harmonic.

Prowl buried his face against Jazz's shoulder, enjoying the security of being in his bonded's arms. After a couple of kliks he began to shuffle Jazz towards the door, still holding him tightly. "Sunstreaker's correct; we should head up for the night. I can get the rest of the house in order tomorrow."

"I agree," Jazz purred. They held close as they reached the berthroom and all the new furnishings there, but once the door closed Jazz's hands took a distinctly amorous turn in their touching. Prowl pressed up against Jazz for a hot kiss as his own hands traced armor seams up Jazz's sides before coming to rest on his shoulder blades. Although he'd learned to enjoy everything Jazz did to him, kissing was still one of Prowl's favorite ways to show his feelings for his Attar. It always felt so wonderful, so warming and intimate.

The kisses continued as Jazz backed Prowl to the berth and gently guided him to lie down. "So lovely and warm," Jazz purred before another kiss was offered. 

Prowl trembled under the kiss as he lay under his Attar as directed. He wanted...needed to feel Jazz's weight, Jazz's hands on him reclaiming every part of his frame the pair had touched. 

"Tell me what you need," Jazz whispered between kisses, his field alive with desire.

"Claim me." Prowl kissed him back desperately, running his hands along Jazz's chestplate. "Make me yours again."

"As often as you desire," Jazz moaned and began to kiss his way down Prowl's neck to his chest. "Open for me, my love. I want to taste your spark."

Prowl willingly unlocked his chestplate and opened it as Jazz moved down his frame. The pale blue white light from his spark shimmered on Jazz's frame. It caused a surge of joy in Jazz's field as he simply gazed down for a long moment. Then he lowered his helm to lightly kiss the crystal that would soon protect a new life that was half his.

Prowl moaned as pleasure flared through his field from the contact. One hand reached up to stroke Jazz's helm as the other gripped the edge of the berth. He ran his fingers along Jazz's sensory horn, the contact a tangible reminder even as he lost himself to pleasure that this was his wonderful Attar touching him not some Praxian stranger trying to manipulate him. It felt amazingly good, this simple touch than only Jazz had even done, and it wasn't long before the iris spiraled open.

The tingle of leaders across his faceplates caused Jazz to moan and shiver in pleasure. Prowl arched up towards Jazz, wanting to feel more of his bonded's touch. His fears faded away into the bliss brought by his Attar's affection. Jazz's glossa slipped out to swirl deeper into Prowl's spark and the universe momentarily whited out for Prowl. When he drifted down from the pleasure spike, he could feel another spark near his, holding just outside the range of their leaders. Before he could contemplate why Jazz was waiting, the frame above him lowered and the first leaders connected with a zap.

The first touch of his Attar's spark brought Prowl's desire spiraling back up. He let all his adoration and desire for this wonderful mech fill his field and spark, wanting to give everything to the mech who had granted him such a wonderful existence. Joy and warmth flowed back, deep affection for the mech Jazz had come to love.

~You are mine, Prowl. I will keep you safe,~ Jazz promised, not with a sense of a fortress, but with a sense that he would hunt Prowl down no matter how far he was taken.

Getting a thrill from Jazz's possessiveness, Prowl wrapped himself in the offered affection. ~I will always be yours, Jazz. No matter who tries to take me from you.~

Jazz didn't hide how happy that made him. He'd worked hard to be both Attar and lover to this mech and he was being rewarded for the effort. With the mutual affection and warmth in their focus, Jazz sank deeper into the merge to share this purest form of bliss.

Prowl reveled in the shared emotions as he followed Jazz deeper into the merge. Once he'd hoped for a bonded that respected his needs and acknowledged him as a valuable member of the household. He'd never imagined that his Attar would grow to care for him like this, and he eagerly drank up the affection from the mech he adored like no other.

Wrapped in those mutual emotions and the joy they brought, they fell over the edge of overload, willingly lost to the white bliss of this purest of pleasures.

Prowl gradually came back online, the comforting weight of his Attar surrounding him. He nuzzled his head deeper into Jazz's shoulder, wishing to keep that closeness between them event though he knew it'd never happen. Creatrix never spark bonded; it was too great a risk to their survival. 

"Actually, they can," Jazz murmured. "It just needs to be after you can no longer carry and your loss with your bonded would not harm the family."

Back when he was bonded to Attar Contender Prowl had tried not to think about what would happen to him once he couldn't carry. Now with Jazz's affection the idea didn't seem quite as life threatening. "Will you still want me once I'm of no further use to the family? I understand you might need to replace me with another Creatrix someday."

"Yes, I want you whether you can carry or not," Jazz smiled with a flush of affection in his field. "Though I very much hope we have a good Attar or two before you are spent. So long as the family line continues, I won't need another Creatrix. I know I don't want one."

"Thank you, I hope I can stay with you always." Prowl burrowed further under Jazz's frame, wanting the closeness and warmth and found he was welcome to be as close as he could get. "That was frightening. I understand now why Attar Crossbeam had your siblings stay with me after Attar Contender offlined."

Jazz hummed and nuzzled his bonded. "Hopefully it will not happen again. We're a strong family. News of this will deter others who might believe I will not hunt for you."

"Hopefully my heat starts soon so we don't have to worry about this again for a while." Prowl mumbled into Jazz's neck.

"Yes," Jazz shivered in anticipation, but nuzzled his bonded and settled above him to rest. "I hope to convince the twins to stay and help you with their little brother. I know they aren't seeing anyone seriously."

"It'll be nice to have the family together as long as possible." Prowl murmured as he slipped into recharge, comforted by the familiar weight and the warmth the merge had left in him.


End file.
